


Sparks Fly

by starstruckandmetal



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckandmetal/pseuds/starstruckandmetal
Summary: Somewhere along the way of getting into bar fights together, staying up all night with movie marathons, other friendship things, I’ve fallen in love with you but oh my god this could ruin EVERYTHING (prompt by nerds-are-cool on tumblr).





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy this was a request from my tumblr starstruckroxas, for an L x Reader. It's inspired in part by the song Sparks Fly by Hey Violet, a band and song I highly recommend. Enjoy!

L Lawliet had been your best friend for as long as you could remember. Back at Wammy’s House, you had grown up with him. Despite being younger than him, you had been there first, and when he arrived you were the only person to talk to him.  
Because of this he clung to you at first. He never let you out of his sight, and made you promise to see him the next day before you two went to bed.  
As he got older, he managed to cope with his anxieties better, but you were still his best friend in the world, and you began sneaking over to his room during the night because you knew he couldn’t sleep, so you two spent the night talking together about everything in the world.  
You and L left Wammy’s at the same time, briefly sharing an apartment together before work prevented you from seeing each other. You kept in contact, but until the Kira Case, you didn’t speak much.  
When your best friend, L Lawliet, contacted you from Japan, you were shocked. You had been living in the United States for five years working as an FBI agent. You and L had spoken, although it was intermittent, and you hadn’t seen him since the day you left the U.K. In the time you’d been separated, it was difficult for you to see him as your best friend, and finally the crush you had been harboring since you were children was beginning to fade.  
Finally, after so long, L requested you come to Japan to help you with a case, which is how you found yourself in a nice hotel room with the great L and three police officers.  
“This is (y/n). She was the first friend I ever had. She’s currently working as an FBI agent in the U.S. but I asked for her help, and she graciously agreed to lend a hand in the investigation. She’s a master of disguise and has a silver tongue, if anyone is going to get a confession out of Light the easy way, it’ll be her. She’s also incredibly smart, which is an invaluable tool in catching Kira.” L introduced you. “I request you keep this secret from Light, as she will be acting semi independently of us.”  
  
  
“I’ve been attending school with Light for the past couple days.” You said to L, as the two of you sat in a hotel room, all the lights off as though you were back at Wammy’s. “He hasn’t displayed outright suspicious behavior yet, but I have noticed him with another girl outside of his supposed girlfriend Takada who he doesn’t give much attention to at school. I find that concerning, although maybe he’s just a cheater.”  
“Hmm…cheating doesn’t seem Light’s way, he seems like the type who doesn’t want a stain on his appearance to others.” L said.  
The two of you exchanged a few more theories before sitting in silence for a time, neither of you sure of what to say, before L finally broke the silence.  
“Remember the bonfire we had at Wammy’s?” he asked.  
“The official one, or the one where you and I snuck out with Mello, Matt, and Near and we ended up having to run from Roger because the fire got out of hand and he noticed?” you asked, snickering a little.  
“Definitely the latter,” L chuckled, “I still don’t know how you convinced me to do that.”  
“Silver tongue, remember?” You smirked.  
“Ha, yeah, something like that.”  
“Remember the time we got into a fight at the bar? Cause we were there for dinner and this creepy dude was hitting on a girl and we stood up for her and he didn’t expect anything of us, then I judo flipped him and you kicked him in the face, and he ran out?” you queried.  
“How could I forget? What about the first time you snuck into my room and we stayed up the whole night playing chess?” L asked.  
“And how happy I was when I finally beat you at dawn?” You said.  
“I threw that game for you.” L said.  
“No way! You’re lying!”  
“Nope.”  
“Dammit L, that was my greatest achievement.” you said, feigning sadness.  
“It’s okay, you’re still one of the smartest people I know, and the only one who was a challenge for me.” L said. “No one else can keep up with me, which is part of why invited you to this investigation. I know if anyone can catch Kira, it’s us.”  
You blushed, mumbling quietly, “Thank you L, that means a lot to me.”  
“(y/n)? I have to tell you…since we were kids I’ve always felt something for you. While we cannot show it outwardly given the case, I would like for you to know, that if there’s anyone I want to spend the rest of my life beside, it’s you. You were the first to speak to me at Wammy’s. When I couldn’t sleep you stayed up with me so I wouldn’t be alone. The most memorable parts of my life you partook in. I know we haven’t talked recently, and it’s been even longer since we’ve seen each other, so you probably hold feelings for someone in the United States, but I can’t really keep it from you for much longer. I feel like you should know the truth about why I invited you to this case. Yes, because I know you’ll be an invaluable asset to the team, but also because… I missed you. I missed you being my partner in crime, and me being yours. I’d love for us to have a future together, even if it’s just as friends. After this investigation reaches its end, perhaps we could return to the United States together and work together on the most difficult cases in the world.”  
You listened to all of L’s words intently, your face breaking into a grin as he admitted his feelings for you. You had felt for him for so long, and finally you knew that he felt the same.  
You pressed your lips to his softly. His lips were chapped, and he was noticeably surprised by your actions, but he reciprocated, and it was the best kiss you had ever experienced in your life, and you felt warmth flow through your body as fireworks went off in your chest.  
“L, I’ve never been able to let go of the crush I’ve harbored since we were kids.” You confessed. “You’ve always been an angel in my eyes, and I won’t let anything take that away. We’ll finish this case, and we’ll go back to the U.S. and from there, who knows, but we’ll figure it out because we always do. We always did.”  
L pressed his lips against yours again, this time you held the connection for longer, basking in the glow of your growing adoration for one another.


End file.
